Crenny One-Shots
by Koi.Kenny
Summary: Oh, word? Back at it again and making new stories and not finishing others, haha. Anyways these are just some one-shots that I spewed from my head that I wanted to share. There are lots of bad naughty word, so beware and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_My Reality._**

(a/n) _This will be one of I don't know how many mini stories of Crenny. Yes, I am a Crenny trash, bite me. Anyways enjoy. Also, there will be naughty words and some offensive words, but that's the real world, babes, sadly._

* * *

"Look! It's Kenny the fucking bitch!" The halls roared with laughter and disgraceful talking. You'd think that elementary kids were accepting of everyone, only to grow up into hateful people. It makes me sad more than anything. I feel bad for how much hate they have in their hearts to do this to me. There are times I get shoved into the bathrooms, doors locked as they beat the ever living shit out of me. I would feel close to dying, but I suffer through the pain of living. Other times, I get trapped into the lockers until the halls are empty and I kick down the doors. I wait for it to be empty so that I don't deal with them anymore. Despite their insults being public, their physical beatings are done privately. My accepting friends know nothing about my daily beatings and never question it since my body is always covered by clothing. I want to keep it that way. I don't want them to find this out; About my secret, my tortures I live through. Not only do I die every so often, but I get my ass kicked? Thanks, big guy. And all this for what? For kissing a guy _once_. Poor dude moved towns.

Unlike me, he couldn't do it anymore.  
Unlike me, he pushed me away and tried to deny what happened.  
Unlike me, he bottled up his true self to blend in with others.  
Unlike me, he joined the bullying.  
 _Unlike him_ , I resumed my life and didn't move away.

It's ironic though. They call me fag, yet they say such things like:  
"You gonna suck my cock now?"  
"You gonna jerk off to me, fag?"  
And more, as if they _want_ me to do those things. Who's the real fag now?

"Jesus fuck, Kenny. You look like a zombie." Kyle pointed out as I can barely focus on what's happening.

"Am zombie.." I muttered out in a broken sentence, dozing off.

"When was the last time you slept well?" Stan asks, moving my plate of food away before my face slammed against the table.

"Hhhn.. in womb..." I close my eyes, unable to feel the pain in my head after slamming it.

"Kenny, you're making me feel fucking tired. Get sleep you poor piece of shit." Eric commented.

"Are you unable to sleep because of what people say about you?" Kyle asks worriedly.

"Nah," I start. "They're really funny." I lifted my head, yawning. "Ya know, I might just take your advice, fat ass."

Stan patted my shoulder. "Aight, bet. I have the keys to the gym closet since I have to set up for practice later. Ill unlock it and you take a good fat nap."

"Stan, I will literally marry you right now." I tiredly spoke, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, let's hurry and get you in there before anyone goes in the gym."

I nod, all of us following Stan into the gym as he unlocks the gym closet. We all go in, closing it behind and hung around for a while.

"Use the wrestling mat as a bed."

"Oh nooo.. I'll get turned on from the smell of boy sweat on it." I sarcastically say, earning laughs from them.

"Homophobes say the most stupidest shit ever." Kyle chuckles out.

"I can actually hear Tony saying that." Stan includes, sighing out.

"As if that asshole didn't suck cock to be team captain." Eric snickers.

I started to doze off, being worn out from always arriving home late and doing homework late. Also, waking up at 5:30 is a pain since I can't take the bus anymore for some reason. I would literally get like, 2 hours of sleep everyday. The bell rung, signaling for my friends to get up and leave for next class.

"Take that fat nap, Ken. I'll wake you up when I come back after last class ends. Relax, will ya?" Stan nods at me as I nod in respond and lay back on the mattress. I instantly felt myself go into a deep sleep, dreaming of all sorts of things. Work, school, stupid familiar faces I hate. I hear a knock as I surprisingly woke up from it. My eyes felt heavy, seeing the door open up and in comes a silhouette as the door closes. My vision will still fucked up, not adjusting to my surrounds.

"Oh my fucking-!" I heard the voice jolt out, looking up at the person in front of me. "Kenny? The fuck you doing in here?"

"Tucker?" I tilt my head. "I should be asking you that."

"I come here to skip this class." He responds. "And you?"

"Sleepy." I fall back onto the mat, feeling him lay next to me. I sit up quickly, snapping me to be a bit more awake.

"What?" He gives me a monotonic response.

"Oh? You're okay lying next to a fag?"

"What the fuck? Who the fuck cares?"

"Oh. Wait, wait." I see him open his eyes and stare at me. "You're not with those other guys?"

"What the hell are you talking about McCormick?" He sighs out frustrated.

"Hunter and them." I yawn again.

"You mean the guys who pick on you?" Craig closes his eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"Why would I be? My best friend is gay."

"Tweek?"

"Who else?"

I lay back down, eyes getting heavier. "Aight then. Wake me up when schools.. done.."

I doze off again, quickly getting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"McCormick." I felt a poke on my face. "Hey, school's about to end."

"Hhhhh five more minutes." I groan out, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Hey, uh." He begins. "Hunter and them.. do they fuck with you? Like other than spout shit at you.."

"Hm." I close my eyes, still sitting up. "No..? Why?"

"Why do you have a purple eye? I can see your neck slightly. Those aren't hickeys, those are bruises."

"Same difference." I shrug. "I'm fine, though, really. I just get clumsy."

"You get clumsy.. and fall on your eye and chest. Yeah, okay." He grabs my shoulder and pins me down under him as I wince from touching some of the 'hickeys'. "Are you getting your ass beat? By who?"

"Mind your fucking business, Tucker." I struggle to get out of his grip. "Get off! Before you get called out as gay and just have this whole thing turn to me!"

"And so what if I get called gay? Is there a problem about that?"

I pause for a second. "N-No. nothing wrong with that. But queer-hating bastards think otherwise. Look, I don't want you-"

"To get hurt? Why? How do you know I'll get hurt? Are _you_ getting hurt?"

"Its none of your business!" I squirm around.

"So I'm right, huh? Tell me their fucking names, McCormick."

"Kenny?" I hear Stan's voice at the other end of the closet. Just as I was going to respond, Craig covered my mouth, pinning down my arms and legs.

"Dude he probably left already." Kyle's voice ringed out. "Remember? He always leaves early last class so he can go to work."

I remembered my strict job schedule, struggling more to escape Craig's grip.

"Well, then let's goo! I don't want to stay in this shit school any longer!" Eric rose his voice, hearing my friends' voices die down and door close.

Craig finally uncovered my mouth and I went to yelling. "What the fuck, Craig?! I'm missing work because of you! I'm gonna get fired!"

"Tell me their names."

 _Why was he so consistent about this?_

"Why do YOU care?" I didn't have enough energy to squirm anymore. He stared at me as if I was stupid.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No?!"

He pulled on my sweater collar, sitting me up and kissed my cheek. "Obvious?"

I felt the surprise sweep over me as well as my face growing warm. "Wh.. huh..?!"

"I'm in love with you, crackhead."

My face reddened, pushing him off and getting up quickly. "Since when?! What the hell?!"

"Uh." He pulled himself up and dusted off. "Since I found out you kissed Coven."

"That was freshman year."

"Then, since then."

"?" I gave him a shocked look. "Why? Why are you telling me now? Why did _that_ make you like me?!"

"I got so mad that you kissed him. I thought I was a homophobe for feeling that way, but I was literally in a gay relationship with Tweek. I was so confused and hated just you. But then I realized I was jealous. So I guess I liked you. I didn't tell you before because I will still debating if I liked you, or Coven. But I hardly know Coven so I actually like you."  
I couldn't wrap my head around this situation. No matter how hard I try to believe Craig likes me, it dies down into fantasy.

"Did someone tell you to say this? Is Hunter and those guys out there, waiting for me?" I warn, backing away.

"Kenny, why the fuck would I go to the trouble of kissing you and calling out on you."

"Because that's what stupid homophobes do! They will literally fuck you and beat you up later saying something like 'you like that don't you fag?' And shit!"

"Well, I'm not stupid." He came closer, his face moving towards mine as I backed slightly away. Though, my efforts did nothing as I felt Craig's lips softly touch mine, pulling away slightly, then going back in. I gripped onto his shoulders as he moved closer to deepen the soft kiss.  
This is Coven all over again.  
He confessed to me.  
He kissed me.  
The minute I did it back, we were caught.  
We went through hell.  
He abandoned me.  
He joined their team.  
He was part of the problem.  
He moved away as his way of making things right.  
I felt my face grow wet, realizing that I was crying pathetically. _Why cry now? I didn't cry when I got my ass beat everyday. I didn't cry when Coven left me. Why now?_ I see Craig pull away, giving me a slight expression of wonder. "I.. sorry. I didn't know you didn't like me this much-"

"Are you gonna abandon me too? Are you gonna regret this later?" I attempted to dry my tears but they kept flowing out. "Are you gonna move away too?"

I felt his hands tightening on my shoulders, pulling me into an embrace as he rubbed my back. "Where does Coven live now?"

. . .

A knock was heard at the peaceful home, a boy in brown shirt opens the door to reveal another in front of him, wearing a mask.

"Uh.. very funny, purge idiot." He rolls his eyes.

The masked figure throws a punch at the boy, sending him into the floor. The boy, in shock from pain, stares up at the figure in fear as the figure lifts him from his collar and head bumps him down. He flips the boy off and walks out, taking the bike away and riding off.

"Mooom!" The boy cries out, finally able to talk as his mouth bled.

"What happened Coven?" A woman's voice hurriedly came in.

"Some dick just hit me!"

. . .

"I'm your responsibility now, asshole." I mutter out, looking over at Craig as he was repainting his bike.

"I know. I'll take care of you. You're mine."

"That's not what I meant." I sat on the floor beside him, both in his garage. "I lost my job because of you!"

"At least now you can sleep more." He monotonically said, not turning his attention to me. "Why do you have a job anyways?"

"Are you really asking me that?" I questioned. "My old man and mom barely make anything and they spend that cash on weed and shit. I have to care for Karen since Kevin went to military school."

"Karen and Tricia are friends, right?"

"Uh.. yeah..?"

"Then why don't you and Karen crash at our place. I'll tell my parents the situation and I'm sure they'll take care of you til we're off to college."

I glance at his face, seeing him look over at me and give a small smile. "Karen will sleep with Tricia, and you can sleep with me."

I blush slightly, turning my head away. "Our parents are gonna suspect something. I mean, I know they don't care, but sometimes they do. They're so.. confusing. I know my mom would probably consider it, but my dad would think they can handle it themselves."

"My parents will talk to them. If not, I'm sneaking you guys out. You can eat with us, use our bathroom and showers, and shit like that."

I stayed silent. _Maybe this is a good idea? Karen could be in a better environment, have better hygiene.. maybe I should listen to him._

"So, about us.." He breaks my thoughts.

"There's no us." I respond grumpily.

"So you go and kiss other boys like this? I'm jealous."

"I don't."

"Then?"

I rub my arms nervously. "Look, dude. I don't wanna involve you in anything."

"I'm not gonna pull a Coven, Ken. Trust me."

I see him finish the paint job, sitting back to let it dry and look over at me. He stands up, closing the garage door as the room became gradually darker.

"Wait what are you-"

I felt hands touch my shoulders, hot breath coming closer to my face and a pair of lips touch mine. I couldn't see anything in the dark, making it feel more weird, but.. _good? Oh fuck do I have a blindfold kink?_ They pull away, coming back and started kissing my cheek and made their way down to my neck. I tried to push him away, but my body became weaker and weaker, tingling at his touch. A moan escaped my lips as I quickly covered it and pushed him away.

"E-Enough!"

 _Why am I the bottom?! If anything, Craig should be reacting like this!_ I heard rummaging and the lights flickered on, revealing his devious smile. "What did I hear just now?"

"Go fuck yourself, prick." I clenched my fists, hearing him laugh and come towards me again. I back away slowly, but he pulls me in for another embrace. "Please, Kenny. Just tell me where you got those bruises."

"Its not serious." I struggle to say, forgetting all about those asses.

"That's it. I'm sticking by your side all the time now. If I see that nothing happens, then I'll drop it. The second I see someone even raise their fist at you, I'm beating the fuck out of them."

"Whatever, macho guy." I brush off, but deep down felt moved. He's the first to ever notice something isn't right. I mean, I could easily tell someone, but what would that make me look? _Ugh. I tell Karen to tell an adult if she ever gets bullied and here I am doing the opposite. How pathetic am I?_

Entering the halls, I expected an insult right off the bat, but there was nothing. Instead, I see looks and whispers about me being around Craig. We weren't holding hands or anything, but i guess it was still strange. The relaxing moment didn't last though, as Hunter and those guys stopped in front of us.

"Look! The fag called a bodyguard." They laughed, earning laughs from the silent students behind us. "Don't worry, queer, I wont leave out your boyfriend."

I gave off an annoyed expression, glancing over to see Craig's reaction, only to see him with a blushed, awed face as he mouthed, 'boyfriend.' He snaps out of it from the sound of the bell, letting those guys leave with smug looks on their face.

"See ya Craig." I motion a wave as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away, looking around nervously to see the halls were empty.

"Relax." Craig patted my head and walked the opposite direction.

I continued to make my way to class, thinking over everything. I realize it now, but I remember everyone having this idea that I was a school whore in elementary. I mean, yeah, I liked porn and whatever, but that didn't mean I would fuck anyone. I just liked porn. So thinking about it now, this is the most times I've ever kissed anyone. People, myself included, would assume I would be the one giving them out with no hesitation, but I'm receiving them instead. _The power bottom Craig is being top! No way!_ Just as I was about to reach the corner, one of Hunter's buddies stopped me. _Ben_. He grabs me by my hood, pulling me into an empty classroom and throws me onto the floor.

"Looks like little queer has no boyfriend 'round here." He grabs my face and lifts it up towards him. "And here I was, thinking there's no reason to beat you anymore. You really are a fag." Ben pulls me into a rough, disgusting kiss as I punch his face from me. "What? You don't like it?! Oh, you kiss Fucker's but not mine, huh? I thought you were gay!" He punches my stomach, knocking the wind from me and goes for my face. I feel myself nearly blacking out until he lifts me up and slams me into a desk. "You're gonna take it, McCormick."

I felt so weak. My vision blurry and mouth leaking blood out. However, my stupid petty ass muttered out, "who's the.. fag.. now..?"

I heard him growl, giving me another punch as I lay back, unable to move my body. The sound of zipping was heard as my heart dropped, feeling his hands go towards my pants to bring them down. _No way. No fucking way._ I felt tears well up in my eyes as I started to doze off. I heard the door breaking open, followed by voices. Ben's hands came off from my pants and I see another silhouette lift me into their arms and take me out of the classroom. My head falls to the side, vision becoming a bit clearer as I see Ben on the floor, hands between his legs as his nose was bloody. I look up to see Craig's murderous eyes stare straight ahead. My eyes could no longer keep open, finally closing as everything became black.

***  
"Kenny."

I stand in the dark, staring at the small area in front of me.

"Kenny."

I clenched my fists.

"Kenny."

"What?" I finally responded.

"It's time to go, Kenneth."

"Like hell I am." I drop to the floor, punching the ground repeatedly until a ray of light shone through. I stomped the ground beneath me, shattering as I fell through.  
***

"Kenny..?" I weakly open my eyes, my head throbbing painfully as I sat up slowly. My eyes adjusted to the dim lights, looking over to see Craig and my friends.

"Thank god you're not dead." Kyle lets out in relief.

"Craig told us everything.. surprisingly.." Stan trailed off but shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us this was happening to you?"

I stare at my hands in front of me, heart aching. "I didn't think.. it would matter." I die all the fucking time and they never remember. It never mattered. I assumed it was going to be the same for this situation.

"Matter? You were almost raped, Kenny! That fucking matters!" He rose his voice as Kyle calmed him down.

I glance over at Craig, still having his murderous eyes, but soften when I made eye contact with him. I let out a small chuckle.

"I told you homophobes are stupid.."

"Never doubted you." He gave me a faint smile.

"Kenny, as much as I don't want to get involved, you HAVE to tell us everyone who ever beat your ass. I wanna kick some ass." Eric popped his knuckles.

"No." I shook my head, earning frustrated looks. "Not until I recover. I want to kick ass too." Their expressions changed to determination as they all nodded. No more weak shit Kenny. I'm making sure Hunter eats his fucking teeth.

"Jesus Christ, Kenny..!" My mom jumped slightly from my fucked up face. "The hell happened to you..?!"

"Got hit with the ball." I lazily lied.

"A ball did that?" She raised an eyebrow. "Be careful next time. It really messed your face up bad."

"Mom." I stopped her. "Craig... he uh.. offered me and Karen to live with them."

"Live with them? Why?"

"Well.. I mean.. you won't have to worry about feeding us and stuff. They're not gonna adopt us or whatever, but like.. just stay there to have better utilities."

"You tired of being poor, Kenny?" My mom sits on the couch and I sit beside her.

"Its not that." I fiddle with my thumbs. "I worry about Karen not getting enough food, having better showers, and living environment. I.. I got fired from my job."

She gives me a defeated look. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry for being a shitty mother. If only I could do better and move into something nicer."

I give her a smile. "You've done the best you can."

She patted my head. "Alright son, I'll make a deal. You can temporarily move in with them as long as you come here at least once everyday. I'll try... quitting drugs... and working on being a real parent. I'll encourage your dad too."

My face brightened up. "I'll count on you." I grinned.

I knocked on the door, seeing it open and reveal Craig's mother. "Oh, hello Kenny and Karen. Come in." She lets us inside.

"Hello Mrs. Tucker." We both greeted her.

"Craig and Tricia are up in their rooms. I'll come by later to set up a mattress for you Karen. Kenny, I'm sure Craig has a mattress under his bed for you."

"Thank you Mrs." We smile and head up the stairs.

"So.. we're living here now?" Karen whispers to me.

"Hmm.. kinda?" I shrug. I grab her shoulders and give her a smile. "Ask Tricia if you can shower. You brought your pajamas and extra clothes, right?"

"Yeah I did." She nods and giggles. "Come on, Ken, I'm not a baby."

"Right right." I let her go. "Have fun..! Goodnight."

"Night Ken..!" She goes into Tricia's room, both greeting each other happily. I walk the opposite way, knocking on Craig's door. I hear footsteps and his door opens, giving me a smile. "Welcome home, honey." I push him aside, both chuckling as I set my things down.

"Let me use your shower, yeah?"

"Already? Damn." He points to his bathroom. "Enjoy."

"I will." I go inside, stripping from my clothes and stare at myself in the mirror. My body was covered in purple and blue. My eye was still purple, but not as dark as before. I took the bandages off my face and tossed them away, going inside the shower. I missed the warmth of water since all we've ever had was freezing cold water. I smelled his shampoos and never felt cleaner in my life. I hear a knock, followed by a 'let me shower with you please'.

"Fuck off, Tucker..!" I said back, rinsing the bubbles away and finished up my relaxing shower. I changed into a large shirt and boxers which was usually my sleep wear and left the bathroom. Craig was sitting on his bed, playing some small game, then tossed it aside.

"How was it?"

"Heaven." I dried my hair slightly, sitting beside him. "Thanks.. for taking us in like this."

"Of course." He placed his hand on mine. "Though, it was kind of an excuse for you to come sleep here with me."

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking down as I held his hand. "Yeah, yeah.. I knew that."

He turns my head towards him, giving me a soft smile and kisses me gently. I give in slowly, returning the sweet gesture until my mind started to wonder elsewhere. I pull away, feeling my heart ache slightly.

"Why aren't you disgusted by me? Are.. are you sure you're... are you just toying me..?"

"Never." Craig kisses me again. "If you're disgusting, then so am I." He lifts my chin and kisses me again. "I'm most definitely sure I love you." Another kiss. "I will never toy with your feelings. I'm not associated with Hunter and them." A kiss. "This may sound fucked up, but I'm glad Coven left you. Because now, you're mine. Mine to love." Kiss. My heart felt full, pouring from my eyes as he held me tightly. "There there."

"This.. has to be a dream." I whisper, rubbing my eyes. "No way am I really with you."

"Believe it." He plants a kiss on my forehead. "I'm yours." I smile, nodding as I tackle him into another hug. After a while, we drifted off to sleep, our breathing becoming our lullaby.

 _This.._  
 _Has.._  
 _To.._  
 _Be.._  
 _A dream._

* * *

I sit up quickly, panting slightly as I look around my surroundings. Gym supplies, equipment, sport balls. It was dark and cold. I look over at my side, Craig being already gone. My empty eyes stared at the mat where he was, feeling defeated by my 'too-good-to-be-true' dream. Of course it was a dream.  
In reality, Craig never confessed to me.  
In reality, I never shared my secret.  
In reality, I was still getting my ass beat.  
In reality, no one knows about it and carry on with their lives.

"Kenny, it's time for you to go." Stan opens up the door as I get up and drag my feet over. "How was your- whoa hey, were you crying?"

I touch my moist cheeks, rubbing them dry and shake my head. "Come on, Stan, would a guy like me cry over sleeping on the floor?"

"Hmm probably." He shrugs as we both chuckle.

"Thanks, Stan." I pat his shoulder, grabbing my stuff and headed out the door into the bright gym. My body felt heavy, like my heart was weighing it down. I pass by Craig who stared at me.

"Whoops. Forgot to wake you up, dude. Sorry. You looked so relaxed." He spoke monotonically.

"It's cool, don't sweat on it." I replied, forcing a smile. "See ya." I walk out the gym, seeing the empty hallways call out to me as the doors to the outside world awaited me. Opening them, I see the familiar groups who despise me so.

"There you are, McFag! I was wondering if you left without us." They all snicker. I stare blankly at them, clenching my fist as I see them come closer to surround me.

 _In reality, I'm nothing but a poor, gay, hated kid._

* * *

(a/n) _Haha whoops, gotem. Don't ya just love angst? I might wanna add more to this one-shot (if enough complaints are in lol) but for now, we get a reality check. More to come soon, I guess._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Don't Like You.**_

(a/n) _Okay, so usually, if not always, I write in Kenny's POV. I wanted to get out my comfort zone and write in Craig's POV. So, he might be a little ooc, but I'm workin' on it. Pls,,, no mad.  
_

* * *

 _I don't remember when it started, but.._

"Craig..! Do you wanna hang out tomorrow..? I-If you're not busy, of course..!" Kenny asked, sounding a bit more excited than it needed to be. _Tomorrow..? I don't think I'm doing anything.._

"Uh, sure..?" I answer half-assed, not sure what to answer since this was out of the blue.

"Really? Yay!" He threw his fist up, then realized his gesture, putting it down embarrassed. "I-I mean.. cool..! Yeah. I'll see you after school then..!" He waves and leaves.

 _He just started.. bothering me._ _Like.. always being around me and talking to me. I mean, I didn't mind at first. I just felt weird because we never talked much before._ _Though, now, it's more like a daily routine. An annoying one at that._

"Craig..!" I hear the oh-so familiar voice call out from behind me. I sigh out, seeing Token and Clyde snickering at me.

"Ohhh~ your boyfriend is coming over Craigy..!" Clyde teases.

"Shut the hell up, crybaby." I answer, irritated.

"I'm not a crybaby!" He whines, already in tears.

I see Kenny catch up with us, standing in front of me with bright eyes. Those were the only thing I could see anyways. "What do you want..?" I ask coldly.

"Ah.. hahah.." he nervously laughs. "I.. I forgot my textbook at home. Can I borrow yours?"

I let out another breath. "Why don't you ask your friends? Like Stan or Kyle?"

I see him look down nervously, then a bit upset. "But.. they.." His eyes looked sad, kinda making me feel guilty. "Ah, y-you're right. I'll.. um.."

I sigh again. "Wait, here." I reach in my backpack, taking out my book and handing it over. His eyes brighten up again, looking up at me with them.

"Thanks, dude..! Sorry if I'm being a bother. I'll um.. this'll be the last time, I promise."

"Uh.." I see his hands grip onto the textbook.

"Bye bye..!" He leaves before I could say anything.

"Aw Craig." Tweek appears from behind me, frowning slightly. "Come on, Craig. It's obvious he has a crush on you."

"Wh-" I look back to where Kenny disappeared off to. "Him?! To me? No way!" I see my friends exchange a look of disbelief.

"Craig you have to be the most stubborn person I know." Token shook his head.

"Poor Kenny." Clyde put his hands together as if he were praying.

I grew frustrated. "Okay, so let's say he does.. what does that mean for me? I don't like him back."

"Y-You should tell him, before he continues to waste his time with you." Tweek patted my shoulder.

"Tell him?" I raise my eyebrows. _It would've been easy with a girl, since I've done it before. But with Kenny? Just seeing his eyes grow sad already made me guilty. Imagine crushing his feelings by saying I don't like him back!_ "Is there.. any other way to do it?"

"Nope." They all say in unison.

 _Shit_.

* * *

"Here you go, Craig. Thanks for letting me use it.." Kenny spoke softly, a slight difference than his very cheery attitude he gives me. "I'm sorry for always bothering you. This is the last time." He gave me a forced laugh. "Well, see you..!" I see him turn to leave. For some reason, my heart aches slightly at the sight of his face falling right before he turned. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm, earning a surprised look from him as he turned towards me.

"Kenny, I-" I tightened my grip. "I-I. I don't-"

"I know." He chuckles again. "Don't worry about it..! Just know.. I'm always here, okay?" He slipped from my grip as I watch him leave my sight.

 _Maybe, at least now, I'll have my nice and boring life back?_

* * *

The next morning, I expected him to come bother me again, always being all over me and talking to me. However, he was no where in sight. In class, I prepared myself to hear his constant talk about Red Racer, but he was sitting at his desk talking to Kyle. I didn't expect him to actually stop. His consistent bothering made it normal in my daily routine that now it feels off. Whenever I bumped into him in the hallways, he would apologize and leave quickly. It.. _ticked me off_ for some reason. After a while of not having Kenny around, it felt kinda.. _empty_.

"Craig, you okay?" Token waved a hand in front of my face. "You've done nothing but stare at Kenny."

"Ohoho..? You already miss him even after rejecting him?" Clyde poked my face.

"I don't miss him." I look at my food annoyed. "It just feels weird without him smothering me all the time."

"J-J-Just talk to h-him." Jimmy adds.

"About what? Why the hell would I want that? For him to bother me again?" I stab the mashed potatoes.

"At least be friends with him, Craig. I know this is bothering you." Tweek nudged me. I grumbled under my breath, picking at my food.

"Kenny." I stop him. I decided to talk to him anyways, just so the guys could shut up. I waited for him out in front of the school. _Why the hell does he take so long?_

"Craig..?" He gives me another surprised look.

"Um." I look around, seeing that it is nearly empty. "Lets talk."

He follows me to Stark's Pond, both taking a seat on the bench.

"So, about your whole situat-"

"I told you it's okay, didn't I?" Kenny interrupted, looking down. I grew slightly irritated, pulling his hood down as he jumped.

"I cant hear you clearly." He looked over at me with an embarrassed face, making me stare at his slightly dirty, but smooth looking skin. His blue eyes stared deep into my soul as I couldn't respond well.

"I know you don't like me, Craig. And I know you know that I like you." He turned his head away, staring at his feet with a sad smile. "You're.. probably uncomfortable and want me to move on.. but.." I see him give me a challenging look. "I can't move on. I like you. A lot. I will always like you, even if you hate me. My heart will always want you." I don't remember what happened that lead up to it, but one second he said that, then the next he kissed my lips. I pushed him off, face red and angry as he hid his eyes with his hair.

"What the fuck, Kenny?!"

"I'm sorry. I.." He made fists with his hands, getting up and pulled his hood over his head. "I-I'm-.. bye." He took off, leaving me embarrassed and irritated. _How dare he do that shit to me?!_ I kicked the bench, storming off home.

* * *

I saw Kenny less and less. I mean, I know I was mad at him, but I didn't think he'd actually avoid me. Token tried to make me greet him, only for him to wave quickly and dash off. _Why was he avoiding me? If anything, I'm suppose to avoid HIM. And why is this pissing me off?!_

I leave the classroom for a bit, needing to get air to relax when I pass by the empty hall and spot two people. Being nosy, I stop and peek back at the hall. I recognize one of them being Kenny, seeming to be talking to someone else. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, the other guy getting touchy with Kenny as he laughs. I grew annoyed for some reason. I can barely hear anything they are saying, but what I could see clearly, is the guy slowly moving closer to Kenny. He eventually became so close that he leaned in and kissed him. As if on instinct, my body moved towards them angrily. _What am I doing?!_ I grabbed the guy's shirt from behind, pulling him roughly away from Kenny.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He spat out, seeing them both look at me. "Whats your problem?!"

"He likes me. Not you." I blurted out, his expression changing slightly. "He said that his heart is mine. Fuck off." I grab Kenny's hand, pulling him into an empty classroom and pushed him in. I close the door behind me, crossing my arms.

"Who was that?"

"Er.. uh.."

"Why was he kissing you? I thought you liked me."

I see him grow upset. "Why do _you_ care? It's not like you like me anyways!"

"Is this what you do while you like someone?"

"Why are you upset?!" His angry expression changed immediately, eyes glowing. "No way. Are you.. are you _jealous_?"

"Me?! _Jealous_?! Hell no! It just pisses me off that you're so hypocritical..!"

Kenny's face softened up, going towards me as I back away. "Craig, are you really jealous?"

"I-I-Im not! Fuck off, McCormick!"

He grabbed my hands, pining me against the wall as my face grew pink and hot. "Let me go! Pervert!"

"Are you really jealous?" I stop my struggles, seeing his eyes fill up with tears as they spill slowly. "I can't do it anymore, Craig.. I can't hold back anymore. I wanna touch you.. I wanna hold you.. kiss you.. I can't hold back these feelings anymore." I felt my heart drop, confusing me. I felt.. _guilty_ again. He loosened his grip, covering his face in shame. "Tell me I'm disgusting. Say you hate me. Tell me to leave you alone forever.. maybe those thoughts and urges will die off... maybe.. my feelings.. they'll die off too.." My heart throbbed, seeing his eyes filled with pain, something I haven't seen. His always cheerful, bright eyes that I hated were no where in sight. _It's.. hurting me? Fuck. This isn't good. Why is this affecting me? Maybe... maybe I won't feel like this.. if I let him do whatever he wants to me.. just for today! Today only! Maybe it'll make him stop being sad. Maybe it'll make me not feel guilty_.

"Kenny.." I shakily whisper out. He slowly looks up at me with his face drenched in tears. "Kenny.." I repeated. "You.. I- I give you permission to do.. those things to... m-m-me.."

His eyes widen, drying his face and frowned slightly. "Please don't say that." I blinked, face red for saying something so embarrassing. "I won't hold back if you say that Craig.. I can't contain myself right now. Tell me to leave you alone, please.."

"Kenny. D-Don't hold back.." I repeated, knowing that I will probably regret it. His eyes lit up, initiating a fire in them as I felt him press his lips against mine. This time, it wasn't rushed and harsh. It almost made me melt into it. I probably did. I pulled away for air, having control of my arms and pushed him away. "W-Wait." I felt him pull me in and kissed me again. I gripped onto his shoulders as his hands rubbed against my back and waist.

"I love you, Craig.." He whispered out, our foreheads resting on each other.

I couldn't respond. I didn't know how to respond to that. _I don't like him.. I know I don't_. Although I didn't respond, he didn't care. He took full advantage of my orders and went straight back in, feeling my body as I jolted with each touch. He pushed me onto a desk, kissing down to my neck as I dug my nails onto his arms. "K-Kenny..! Wait! This isn't-" a strange noise came out from me as my face grew hot and red, covering my mouth quickly. I felt his tongue rub against my skin, sending shivers down my body and resulted in me making more noises. My attempts to shut them up did nothing since my body became weaker and weaker with each touch. He went between my legs, there I felt how excited he was as he slightly grind up against me. "K-.. Ke.." I let out a little too loud, making him kiss me again to shut me up. I felt his hands go down to my belt, tugging them softly as I knew where this was leading to. My heart pounded and I knew I couldn't do anything in this state. My mind was messy and blurry and body refused to move. _No way are we actually doing that here. Or THAT in general!_ Just as he was going to bring them down, we heard a knock outside of the classroom, causing me to regain my body and push Kenny off of me.

"Who's in there?" We heard an older voice order.

Kenny, staring at me with calm eyes, stood up and went towards me. _Respond_! I thought, knowing I couldn't go out there looking normal right now. _How is he so calm?! We just got caught!_ He picked me up in a bridal style, causing me to blush more, if possible, and go towards the door.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I whisper out. He gave me a confident smile and opens the door, revealing one of the teachers there.

"What were you two boys doing?!" He crosses his arms angrily.

"Sir, Craig has a fever." Kenny responded coolly, making me jump. "See, he gets very stubborn about his health and wanted a private place to tell me that he was sick. I was just about to take him to the nurses office." He easily lied. _No way is he gonna actually_ -

"Boys." He sighs out. "Craig specifically. Please don't play around. Just go to the nurse." _Adults are stupid! So fucking stupid!_

I hid my face and nodded. "Yes sir."

Kenny made his way through the teacher and towards the nurse's office. I expected him to talk, but he walked in silence, almost looking regretful as he set me down on a bed. He sat next to me, covering his face with his hands. "Why'd you let me do it?"

I blinked, calming down my face. "Huh?"

"Look at me. I'm so desperate that I made you do something against your will." He looks over at me, tears running down his face. "I'm so.. disgusting. Why'd you let me do that, Craig?" I see him cover his face again. "Tell me you hate me, please. If we hadn't been interrupted.. I would've... just.. please, say you don't want me around."

I grew annoyed again, grabbing his hood and pulling him up. "Listen, McCormick. You didn't force me to do anything. I told you what I told you on my own accord. Stop being a little baby."

Kenny's eyes grew more watery. "Don't be nice to me Craig.. it'll only hurt me more." I loosened my grip, realizing what I'm doing is not so innocent either. I'm playing with his feelings. I say I don't like him, yet do these things that gives him hope that I do. _Just what do I feel about this guy? Why do I care so much?_

"Kenny.. you're-" I let him go. "You're so confusing. You confuse me." I sit next to him, both of us sitting in silence. Then, "How.. how about.. we go back to the way things were..?"

He looks over at me, sniffling softly. "Huh..?"

"But.. how about.. until I get unconfused.. I'll.." I gripped my shirt. "I'll let you k-k-k.. kiss.. me on Fridays..? S-So you don't have to be hurt..." I see him stare at me for a while, making me grow embarrassed. "S-Say something, asshole."

"Fridays..?" He lightly snickered out.

"Ah! F-Fine! I take it back! Suffer, bastard!" I get up to leave, but felt him grab my hand.

"S-Sorry! No! I'll take the offer!" Kenny gives me his old joyous smile. He pulls me back, hugging me from behind as his face was buried on my back. "Sorry.. I just.. I didn't know it was a real offer."

"Well, it was." I grumble out, crossing my arms.

"Thank you, Craig. You don't know how much I like that." He turned me towards him, taking my hand and placing it on his chest. "This is how you make me feel everyday." His heart was beating wildly, almost too crazy for him to even be alive.

"What the fuck. Get that checked out!" I jolt, seeing him laugh.

"Craig?"

"What do you want now?"

"I'm not gonna give up." He gives me eyes of determination. "I'll definitely make you fall for me."

"Yeah, Whatever." I shrug. Though, a small, very noticeable part of me wishes that he does. Why? I'm not sure.

* * *

"Craig!" My body freezes, feeling Kenny jump right on me as it knocks us both down. "Do you wanna hang out after school?"

"Oh, have you guys made up?" Token gives me a sly smile.

"Go to hell." I grumbled, pushing Kenny off. "Don't knock me onto the ground, you asswipe!"

"Ahh! Sorry, I was just..! So happy!" Kenny's eyes gleamed, helping me up. "And yes we did made up! In fact, we're getting married-"

"Don't feed them lies!" I push his face away.

"Ohohoho!?" Clyde jumped around happily. "Am I invited?!"

"Of course we are, Craig better invite us!" Tweek laughs along with Token as my face burned up.

"Fuck you guys." I walked away from them as they all followed me, continuing the dumb talk about our non-existent wedding. It's been a few days since that kissing incident and my mind couldn't think of anything else but that. I even had weird dreams about it. I just thought of how far we went, or how far we would have gone if that teacher didn't— _what the hell am I thinking?!_

"The hell is up with Craig?" I heard Cartman's annoying voice whisper at Stan.

"You got a problem, fat ass?" I slam my fist on the desk.

"Damn, queer, don't get a dick up your ass about it!" He stood up as I did too.

"Says the one who daydreamed about his Cupid-self fucking him!" I retorted, causing the class to end up in laughter as his face grew red.

"I'm gonna kill you, Tucker!"

"Try me!"

Soon our teacher interrupted our fist fight, sending us to the office. Cartman was the first to go in as I waited outside for them to call me. I buried my face in my hands, thinking how my mom will kill me for this. I promised her that I'd stop fighting in school, but here I am. _Fuck_.

"Hey, Prince Charming." I jump at Kenny sitting next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I come here for counseling sometimes." He responds casually.

"Oh.. uh.."

"Not for me, haha..! I come here for Mackey's advice. He once told me that I would make a great counselor and it really got me thinking.. maybe I should be one. So I come here around this time to just have him teach me some shit."

"Ah." I lean back. "You want to be a counselor after high school?"

"I guess. It doesn't sound too bad. It might be my minor. I do want to major in something more creative, ya know?"

"Yeah.. I see that." I give a small smile. Come to think of it, I never thought of what I want to do. I know something along the lines of space, or space related things, but I haven't found anything that caught my interest. Also, I don't think Kenny and I had a normal conversation like this, despite us always being around each other. He usually talks about things that I might like, but never about himself. I know he's trying to make me interested in our topics, but I prefer if we talk about different things like our interests or own things. Not just things that I like.

"It's almost Friday." Kenny interrupted my thoughts, seeing him have a soft, but excited smile. _Don't ruin the moment, asshole._

"Yeah.. it is." I sheepishly looked away.

"Craig." Kenny placed his hand on mine, making me jump again. "You seriously don't have to do this. If you're uncomfortable-"

"I'm okay with it. It's my fault for playing with your feelings."

"But you don't have to-"

"I said I'm okay with it, didn't I? Unless you don't want to-"

"N-No! Of course I want to..!" He lowers his voice. "But.. it won't feel right if you're forcing yourself."

"I'm.." _Am I forcing myself? I don't like the guy, right?_ "I'm not. Come over to my house tomorrow. I don't want to do it here."

Kenny pulled his hand away, covering his face with his hood. "Don't say it like that or I'll jump you."

"Like hell you will..!" I stood, hearing my name being called as Cartman gets out.

"You got in trouble too, huh Kinny? It's all Craig's fault!" He crosses his arms. I couldn't defend myself as I was called out again. I see Kenny give me a smile and waved as I went in. Before going I heard Cartman saying something like:

"What do you mean it's _my fault_?!"

"Hey Craig..!" Bebe and Red greeted me as I walk past. I only waved, since them and other girls creep me out sometimes. Apparently I was voted as the 'cutest boy in SP', which shocked me because I literally never thought my looks were good. _I wonder if Kenny told them he thought I was_ \- I smack my face, earning looks from other girls as they rush towards me.

"Craig don't you dare ruin that pretty face of yours!" Heidi frowned.

"Ah.. haha.." I shook my head slightly. "No, I won't..?"

"Craig, Craig, I see you and Kenny hanging out more and more..!" One pointed out.

"Yeah..! I didn't notice it before, but Kenny is really kind of cute too..!" Another added.

"And like Craig and Kenny together makes me melt.." One cooed. I swallow nervously, looking around for an escape as I see Kenny up ahead talking to a few girls.

"Kenny, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I hear one of the girls ask. "We wanna go to an arcade..!"

"Oh, haha..! Listen, I really would but-"

I push through, going next to him. "Sorry, girls. I already made plans with him." They all squeal happily, surrounding us as I felt awkward. _Shit I shouldn't have done that._

"See, Craig gets jealous if I talk to girls." Kenny teased as I punched his arm. "Is that Token I see..!" He points, all of them looking at that direction as he pulls me away from them. Once we made it outside, he lets my hand go.

"Yikes Craig. I'm getting a little jealous." He laughs. "Since you're so cute and all. Anyways, prepare for tomorrow." He winks and leaves. I grow flustered, flipping him off and walk to opposite direction.

For some reason I couldn't sleep well that night. The thought of kissing Kenny again was all I could think about. The last one played over and over in my head. His breath on mine, his hands touching my body, his smell, his eyes, his taste.. _AGH ! Fuck why am I getting excited over that?!_ I tossed over to my side, closing my eyes tightly. _Sleep sleep sleep... sleep.._

* * *

I step out of the bus, following Clyde and Token as they talked about who knows what. Tweek was telling me something about how Stripe knew how to play dead, which pulled on my heart strings.

"You have to show me later, Tweek, please..!" I ask as he laughs and nods.

"It took forever! B-But I managed to make him understand the trick! It's so cute..!"

"Craig!" Kenny jumped on me, smiling happily. "Hey guys." He waved at the others as they all snickered at us.

"Get off." I push him off as he jumps back excitedly. "It's Friday..! You know what that means..?" I blush, seeing him look at me with hopeful eyes.

"What does it mean, Kenny?" Clyde asks, getting excited from seeing him.

"It means.. I can relax." He sighs out pleased. "I don't have to hold back on anything..!" I grew more flustered. _Hey hey, watch your words you fuck._

"Ohh that does sound nice..! I might just do that too." Clyde closes his eyes and lets out a pleased noise. "Oh! I'll hang with Kevin today..!"

"Oh?" Token raises his eyebrows. "With Kevin I see?"

Clyde nods. "Yup." Tweek grows a smile as did I.

"Huhhh interesting. I'll have to ask Kevin about your embarrassing kinks." I nudge him.

"They're not _that_ embarrassing, I—" He freezes as we all go quiet. "I mean, w-wait I-"

"OHHH!" We all point at him, his face exploding with red.

"WAIT YOU FUCKERS ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Clyde yells out, causing us all to laugh.

"Craig." Kenny pulls on my shirt, pointing at the bathroom. Too busy with the thoughts of Clyde and Kevin, I followed Kenny without thinking about his reason for wanting to go in there. Once I got in, I settled down, seeing him lock the door and pin me against the wall. "I can't hold back, Craig." Kenny whispers out in my ear, making me get goosebumps.

"W-Wait..! This early...?! The day hasn't even started yet..!"

"You never said a specific time. So I took it as all day Friday." He gives me a smirk, licking my ear as I shudder.

"K- Wait..!" I felt him kiss my lips, pulling away multiple times, but going back in, deepening it each time. _This isn't good. This is not good._ His knee went between my legs, brushing up against me as I let out a gasp. _Fuck! No! This isn't good!_

"Th-Thats enough!" I push him away. "For.. for right now, that's enough."

"Sorry." Kenny panted out slightly, fixing himself. "I almost got carried away..!" He chuckles as I growl lowly.

"No kidding." I let him leave first, waiting a few minutes before I got out and went to class. My mind wandered helplessly, thinking about Kenny's lips, his touch.. _shit_! I smack my face to push those bad thoughts away. _This isn't a good time to think about that! Er, I shouldn't even be thinking about that anyways!_

"There goes Craig again being stupid." Cartman snickers as I make fists.

"You shouldn't be talking fat boy, I made you cry yesterday." I respond.

"Shut it, Tucker!"

"Hey, fat ass shut the fuck up." Kyle pulled him down into his seat. "Before I fuck you up myself. You're annoying."

"Oh! Hahah! The Jew is gonna shut me up?! Ha!"

"Cartman I swear to fuck." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Annoying_. I turned back to my textbook as the teacher came back into the classroom. I didn't want anymore trouble. Before I knew it, the bell rung for us to leave. I wasn't ready. _What if we take things too far?! Will.. he be gentle..? WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?! JAKFJSOFNS!_

"Craig, are you ready?" The blonde bastard walks beside me.

"..." I nod silently, seeing him light up and run up ahead happily.

"I'm going to Craig's house~! Craig's house~!" He sang making me embarrassed.

"Shut up McCormick." I cover my eyes.

I walk in, being greeted by my parents, just as they were about to leave.

"Oh, hello Kenny." My mom waves at Kenny.

"Hello Mo- Mrs. Tucker." He greets back. _What were you about to say, fucker?_

"I'm getting groceries real quick to cook dinner for tonight. Will you guys be able to hold out until then?" She asks, grabbing her coat.

"Yes, ma'am." We nod, heading up the stairs into my room.

"Oooh..! Space themed huh?" Kenny looks around my room and plops himself onto my bed.

"Yup." I set my backpack down, looking up to see him give me a devious smile.

"So, Why'd you invite me here? You could've saved yourself by just letting me kiss you at school and that's it. Now you're giving me more chances to do it."

I was taken by surprise. "I-I.." I myself don't know why I'm going through all this trouble.

"Never mind that." Kenny pats next to him. "I wont do anything you don't want me to." I sit next to him, my body trembling slightly. "You're shaking." Kenny placed a hand on my cheek. "Craig, I'm telling you, don't force yourself-"

"Kiss me." I demanded, seeing his eyes grow wide and lean forward, kissing me softly. I expected a 'I'm not holding back' atmosphere, but instead he was gentle. He softly pushed me back, climbing on top and gave me gentle kisses on my neck and jawline. These felt more.. weird than his animal-like actions. His hand went under my shirt, causing me to gasp as I covered my mouth.

"No, no no no.." He whispered out, moving my hand away. "I wanna hear you.."

"D-Dont say shit like that.." I bit my lip, feeling him lift my shirt and kiss my chest. "!" They traveled down to my stomach, hands rubbing my thighs as I shuddered. I suddenly felt his hand grope my pants as I jolted, clutching onto my bed sheets. "Ah!" His hand rubbed against me, letting out small whimpers as my body shook and squirm. _Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna get..!_ "K-Ken-Ha!" I pulled on his hair. "Stop.. stop..!"

He immediately stopped his actions, though with disappointment. "S-Sorry.. I went too far."

"It's embarrassing." I panted out, covering my face. "It's all too embarrassing."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He lowly responded, his half-lidded eyes made my heart react in a weird way.

"Do you like me, Craig?" I hear him say, climbing off of me. My head was spinning, I couldn't answer him. Nor did I even have an answer to it. _Who am I kidding? For me to say I don't like him after everything we've done thus far? I'm not that stubborn._ After relaxing my body, I sit up, seeing him stare at me. "Do you?"

"I.." _just say it. Say it_. "I-I.." _spit it out Craig!_ "Don't." _No! What?! What the fuck?!_

"I see." Kenny stands up slowly, his eyes trailing down at the floor. _What the hell?! That wasn't what you were gonna say! Fix it! Before it's too late!_ "I'll stop it here." He pats my head. "No more of this. It wouldn't be right of me to do this. I'm sorry." I see him leave my room. I wanted to go after him, but my body refused to move. _Don't let him get away! Don't let this happen, idiot! Get up!_ _Get up!_

* * *

I didn't get to see Kenny the next day, since it was the weekend. I actually waited for Monday, so that I could talk to him and explain everything. I _do_ like him. No, I think.. I think I _love_ him. Not for sexual purposes. I have dreams of us growing up together. Holding hands, going on dates, doing cheesy romantic things. It's never someone else's face. It's only his. Monday finally came and I rushed to school. I looked everywhere for Kenny, but I couldn't find him. I looked like an idiot running around the halls, but I needed to talk to him desperately. I bumped into Kyle, seeing him look me up and down.

"Why the hell are you in a rush for?"

"Where's Kenny?" I ask, catching my breath.

"I saw him talking to Paula behind the school. You should stay away from him, Dickhead."

"Fuck off and mind your business." I ran outside, going around the school and slowed down when hearing two voices talking.

"Aw Kenny, please? Just a quickie." The female voice pleaded. I peeked through, seeing the source of the voice being on top of Kenny, literally grinding against him. He only gave off a listless look, not seeming to react to her actions and look away.

"Please get off." He weakly spoke.

"You didn't say no~" She reaches down to his pants, making me react bitterly as my body lunges towards them, pulling her off and pin her down. "Oh!" Kenny snaps out of it, sitting up and looking at us both in shock.

"Back off, bitch." I snap, seeing her give a horrific look and squirm away from me. I look back at Kenny who gives me a pained look and gets up.

"What do you want now?" He asks coldly. I couldn't talk. No matter how much I tried to spit it out, nothing but air came out. "What do you want from me?!" He gave me an angry expression, the waterworks already set into motion. "Stop doing this to me! Stop giving me hope!"

"Kenny. I don't.. like you." I managed to talk, but not what I wanted to actually say.

"I know, Craig! I fucking know! You're.. cruel." He shook. "You do all these things and tell me that you don't like me.. do you like seeing me suffer?!" At this point, I felt something in me snap. I'm free. _I'm free_. I went towards him, pulling him into a kiss as it surprised him more. He gave in quickly, kissing me back but with more tears streaming down his face. Once I pulled away, I see the pain in his eyes again. "You got me, Craig.. even if you only want me for this, I'm.. I still like you.. are you happy?"

"Kenny, I don't like you." I see him hang his head down in defeat as I wipe his eyes gently. "No, no. I don't. But," I started, lifting his chin up towards me. "You won. Got it? You won Kenny."

He rubbed his eye, giving me a confused look. "You're not making any sense."

"You won." I repeated again, smiling. "You made me fall for you." I see him freeze. "I don't like you, Kenny. I _love_ you. I love you with everything I have in me. I thought maybe 'like' wasn't it, because it wasn't strong enough to actually express how I really feel. I don't want you to be with anyone else but me. I don't see you with anyone else but me. I love you, Kenny McCormick."

I kinda expected him to smile and say it back, but instead he cried harder and hugged me tightly. "Fuck you, Tucker. Fuck you. Fuck you!"

"I know, I know. I deserve it." I rub his back as he let everything out. "I'm sorry for hurting you multiple times. I'm dumb for that. I don't even know why you still had feelings for me.. I would've gave up ages ago."

"Idiot." I hear him whisper, already calming down. "It's cause I love you too." He pulls away and looks at me, smiling happily. "Can I kiss you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Wha?! Why not?!" He jumps.

"You're covered in tears and snot. Gross."

"Fuck you, dickhead." He frowns as I laugh and give him a tissue from my backpack. He cleans himself and immediately launches at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, melting our bodies together. I pull away, placing my forehead on his and smile contently. Though, I remembered something.

"So, Paula.."

He froze. "Ah.. hah.. Listen, believe me when I say that I did nothing to her. While she was trying to fuck me, I was thinking of other ways to get you to fall for me."

"Dont be an idiot. She could've raped you had I not come in."

"Ohoh.. Jealous?" He smirks.

"Of course? She was all over my boyfriend." I frowned.

"B-B-B-B.." Kenny stammered, face blowing up in red. "Craig, I'm coming over today. I don't care if you have plans." He grew serious as I knew what that meant. I swallowed and nodded.

* * *

"So you're finally together!" Token clapped. "It's about damn time."

"Ah, my fan fictions came true!" Clyde smiled happily.

"Kenny, please give us your advice on how you made him fall for you! I need to know to get my crush to fall for me too!" Tweek pleaded. "If you made Craig like you, then you knew what you were doing!"

"Oh, hah..! See, about that." Kenny trailed off. "I don't know how I did it either."

"We're doomed!" Clyde cried out, falling towards Tweek as if he got shot.

"Calm your shit down, Donovan. Literally just be yourself. Kevin already likes you for you. And Tweek, just start a conversation with Kyle already. Get to know him better." I lectured monotonically, seeing their eyes light up.

"Ohhh!"

"What about me?" Token pointed at himself.

"Just remember that communication is vital in a relationship." I shrug. "Other than that, you're good with Nicole."

Kenny wrapped an arm around me. "Look at you, Mr. Dating Advice.. giver..?"

"Kenny, thank you..!" Clyde bowed down. "You changed Craig in a good way."

"You want me to kill you, asshole?" I threatened seeing him shake his head.

"Wah!" He gets up, backing away and bumped into Kevin.

"So are we seeing that movie later or not?" Kevin smiles as Clyde nods happily.

"Of course!"

"Hey, should we invite—"

"No!" Clyde interrupted. "I mean, no. Just the two of us."

Kevin grew a small blush as he nods. "Ah, okay.." Kenny looks over at me with a smile, kissing my cheek. "Whoa! Wait are you guys a thing now?" Kevin gave us a surprised look.

"Yup!" Kenny answered, giving him a smile. "Aren't you with Clyde?"

I nearly choke out a laugh, seeing the two grow embarrassed. "Bad, Kenny." I managed to hold it in, lightly hitting his head.

"Anyways~! See you guys tomorrow..!" Kenny pulled on my hand. "I'm coming over today, right?" I nod, heart racing at the thought of what he had planned. "Bye!" We both wave at my friends as we went off towards my house. We greeted my mom and went into my room, sitting down on my bed just like before.

"Craig.. when did you start liking me?" He asks lowly.

"Uh.. I don't know.. I do know that I couldn't stop thinking about you after our first make-out session. So maybe then? I was still being stubborn about it though." I sigh. "What about you? Since when have you liked me?"

"Since you and Tweek 'broke up' back in elementary school. I remember everyone hating you but I still talked to you. You just.. from the other times of hanging out, you seemed like the type of person to hate everything. But after being in middle school and talking more, you seemed soft and caring. I don't know if you remember, but in one of the times I died, you were the only one who still cried for days on end alone in your room while my friends moved on. I think that's when I fell in love with you."

"Wh.. you died..?" I rose an eyebrow.

"It was a dream." He brushed it off. "What I'm saying is, you're more caring than you are known to be." I see him move closer, his face going towards mine. "You act so tough, but you're so soft and delicate, right?" My eyes grew half-lidded, seeing his lips move closer to mine as he stopped just a few centimeters away. "Can I kiss you?"

"Don't ask, just do." I close the gap, pulling him down with me as our kiss grew deeper. "I love you, Craig Fucker."

"Me too, Kenny McWhoremic."

* * *

(a/n) _A cute one to make up for the last one hehehah. Anyways, this was way longer than I thought it would be, but oh well. Til' next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Souk Eye

3

(a/n) This _is a short letter to Craig._

* * *

I can still feel your presence around me, like I never left in the first place. I remember staring at your long lashes, intertwined together as you slept quietly beside me. I loved the sound of your breathing and occasional soft snore. I remember laughing at the times your mouth would be wide open and drooled after a tiring day.

I can still smell your cheesy cologne you bought to 'smell manly'. You didn't want to reek of sweat and 'poorness' from hanging around me.

I can still hear your dorky snickering laugh when my clumsiness would act up. Though, most of the times I did it on purpose just to hear it. .

I can still see your dumb fake frown when I refused to do things for you because you were too lazy to do it. Handing you a remote, assembling a snack, everything.

I can still touch the softness of your hair as we lazed around and watched animal videos under the blankets. Most of them were made by you.

I still feel us together so closely. Your warmth. Your safe aura. Your love. I miss it, so fucking much. The things I'd do to do all of that right now is beyond your expectations. I miss everything about you. I miss our silly arguments of whether jorts or jeggings were the most fashionable. You'd stop and say, "Are we really having this argument right now? Like, is this real?" And laugh our asses off.

I remember your last words, hearing them tore me apart. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of this stupid curse of mine and fly into your arms. To hold you while you stopped your crying and we'd sit in silence.

 _I'll be a regular guy for you, I never said I'd do that_

 _Why you looking so beautiful to me now when you're so sad?_

" _I will always think about you._ "

Is what you said.

Don't replace me, please. Don't give anyone else my nicknames, your love for me, our special moments. I want to keep those as mine forever. I want to have your love forever. I know I'm gone now, but I'm sure I'll be back soon. If I don't, I know you'll be here soon. I want to be yours forever. My love for you is eternal even after death. I'll always be here and I'll always be in your filthy hands.

 _I wanna stay with you for a long time, I wanna be your stone, love._

 _I wanna see it lay in your eyes when I'm leaving with your love._

" _I will always think about you_."

 _That's why I'm calling you back, I gotta run soon._

And this time, I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back. I don't want to keep you waiting, but I have no control of it this time. I'm being hostage in my own hell and I won't ever see you again. I'll be tormented at the thought of never being with you, to hold you in this dark time.

" _I will always think about you_."

" _That's why I'm calling you back, on my way through_."

I placed my forehead on yours, to have a last chance of feeling your warmth, smelling your scent, seeing your lashes, hearing you breathe. But I felt, smelled, saw, and heard nothing. I'm not tangible. But I know you felt my cold presence as you looked up in my direction. Though, you were alone in your dark room. Everything that you had gone with me was probably a waste, since this ending was bound to happen. An ending that'll leave us both in misery. Should I had even made you love me, since I knew this would happen? Do you regret being with me now and not with someone else?

All I wanted was for you to know that I'll always think about you too.


End file.
